


Somethings gotta give

by BearBear8



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Crying, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Not RemRom!!, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear8/pseuds/BearBear8
Summary: Roman had a not too good day, but thankfully, his twin is there to support him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 162





	Somethings gotta give

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeeee! Time to post y’alls regularly scheduled Roman angst! 
> 
> *screams* come get y’alls angst juICE! 
> 
> Shsjebsje I swear! I DO write other stuff, but writing this is a comfort to me, and besides, there’s never enough Roman angst!
> 
>   
> AnyWHO- warnings for this one is (wow you guessed it!) slight, very slight mentions of self harm. And a weeenyyy bit of blood. Just a bit. (I know I’ve been writing a lot of it lately, but I’m not in a good place rn so it’s how I cOPE-) 
> 
> Anyway! Please be safe! If that stuff bothers you! Please please take care of y’all selves! <3

“Hey Roman! Look at what I fou— oh, oh c’mon buddy not again.” Remus sighed, stepping into his and Roman’s shared bedroom. 

Taking in the sight of his brother, his heart broke a little. 

  
Roman was curled up in bed, with tears rolling down his face. His prince uniform had been carelessly tossed to the side. 

Remus noticed he was actually in one of his sweaters, as it was slightly too big for him, and a pair of joggers. He had his headphones in, and Remus could hear the music all the way from the door. 

  
Walking closer to his brother, he hit a particularly creaky floorboard, making Roman’s head whip up so fast Remus was sure it hurt. “R-Remus, I’m s-sorry y-you- you w-weren’t su-supposed to be b-back till la-later.” His twin exclaimed, scrubbing at his face with a scrunched up fist. 

“Hey hey, no cmon bud, it’s okay. Look it’s fine, I swear.” Roman just shook his head, while Remus continued to walk slowly towards Roman’s bed. “Ro, Buddy. Look at me.” 

  
Roman cautiously opened his eyes, glancing up at his twin, who was now directly in front of him. 

“There, that’s better huh? What’s wrong, what happened this time? Was it the others?” When Remus received a shaky nod, he sighed. He really, really needed to have a chat with the others. Soon. Very very soon. 

  
Never mind, he had more important matters to deal with. Namely, his twin crying his heart out in front of him. Crouching down so he was eye level with Roman, he gently wiped away some of his tears with his thumb, using his other hand to card through Roman’s hair. 

“It’s okay, bro. Do you wanna talk about it?” When he received a sniffle, and Roman shaking his head yes, he knew he was in for the long haul. Standing up, he gently sat Roman up, before scooping him up and placing him gently in his lap, guiding his twins head to rest on his chest. Before he paused his brothers music, removing the headphones from Roman’s ears, and tossing the phone somewhere else. 

  
Roman was tense, Remus noted dishearteningly. But, he did start to ever so slightly relax in his lap. 

  
“I-it- t-they just, t-they we-we-were s-so-“ Roman cut himself off, sobbing into his twins chest. Remus shushed him, gently rubbing his back with one hand, while he used the other to card his fingers through Roman’s sweat soaked hair. 

“Shhh, take your time, Ro, I’m not going anywhere. Why don’t we take some deep, calming breaths, huh?” Remus felt him nod his head against his chest, so he went over breathing exercises with him, until he could feel Roman ever so slightly relax more.

  
He could tell he was still worked up, but his chest no longer rattled and heaved with strained breaths. 

“There ya go, that’s better, ain’t it?” He heard Roman let out a ‘mhm’ sound, before he continued trying to explain. 

  
“E-earlier to-today, we w-were going o-over ideas f-for videos. A-and it was f-fine a-at first. Bu-but then they s-started going o-over my ideas....” Roman paused, sniffling and crying into his twins shoulder for a moment, to collect his thoughts. 

Remus just let him, continuing to rub his back soothingly, allowing Roman to open up at his own pace. He knew that if he pressured and rushed him, he’d never get his answers, and nothing would ever get resolved. 

  
“A-And then...L-Logan s-said th-that my ideas w-were me-mediocre at best. And I-it just got worse f-from there! E-everyone started c-chiming in an-and saying stuff l-like a f-five year o-old could’ve done better.” 

Remus felt rage boiling in his chest. Not at his brother, but at those idiots that made him feel this bad. Still, he said nothing, allowing Roman to get this off his chest. 

  
“And it h-hurt so bad!! I- I work s-so hard for those I-ideas! S-spend h-hours in the im-imagination sea-searching for them! O-only for t-them to be sh-shot down Im-immediately!” He wailed into Remus’ shoulder, getting worked up again at the memories from earlier. 

“And t-then, they noticed I-I was getting upset, a-and they started m-mocking me for t-that, too! S-saying I w-was just a d-dramatic b-baby! And w-worst of all, P-Patton a-and Thomas d-did nothing!! N-nothing to s-stop them! T-they even j-joined in!” 

Remus just shushed him, continuing in his soothing motions. 

  
“And s-so, I t-toughed it out a-and stayed till t-the end. A-and when I sunk down I-I was s-so, so upset, and I t-tried to d-do what you to-told me to do, t-to squeeze I-ice cu-cubes, or-or, to d-draw and l-listen t-to music. I really tried!...”

Remus didn’t like where this was going, from how upset he sounded, he had a feeling it wasn’t gonna be good...

  
“B-but it was t-too much! I c-couldn’t handle it any-anymore....s-so I...i-i slipped u-up a bit!” 

Remus sighed, he was fully expecting it, but it still stung knowing his brother was hurting so much, he turned to hurting himself in return. 

Roman, noticing Remus’ face looking mad, panicked. His breath hitched, before he tried to explain himself. “I-I’m sorry! I’m s-so, so, s-so sorry! I-I I didn’t m-mean to! I s-swear! I-it was j-just a couple!!” 

“Roman I’m no-“ 

“Please don’t be mad! D-don’t hate me!” Roman squeaked out as an afterthought. 

Remus sighed, looking down to the face of his “baby” brother, before gently cupping his cheek. “Roman, breath.” When Remus felt him deeply inhale, he smiled slightly, before continuing. “That’s better. Now, I’m not, well okay, I _am_ mad, Roman.” Roman whined, getting ready to apologize again and again, until Remus shushed him. 

“Let me finish, Ro.” Roman nodded his head, sniffling. 

“Like I was saying, I _am_ mad, Roman. I’m absolutely furious, but not at you. Never at you, not for this.” He gestured to Roman’s arms, only now noticing the sticky red patch on his left sleeve. He would deal with that later, though. 

“I’m so fucking pissed, at the world, at the other sides, and at myself. I’m so mad and upset that you feel like you have to turn to this, just to cope. And I am so, so sorry you feel like you have to. That I didn’t notice soon enough.” 

Remus thought back to three or so months ago, right when he and Roman were rekindling their relationship, and he walked in on Roman cutting. It terrified him, but they had sat down and talked about it after. Roman had confessed and opened up to Remus about everything. 

About how he’s not the strong and confident prince everyone thinks he is, about how he always feels insecure and inadequate. About how he’s worried the other sides would all hate him if they ever found out, how he was so stressed all the time, from all the pressure being put on him to constantly produce good and usable ideas for Thomas’ channel. That he had turned to this, to self harm, just to cope. That he hadn’t truly been happy in years. That sometimes, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be here anymore. 

That one probably hurt Remus the most. Roman, his brother, his twin, his younger twin at that, had been hurting and keeping it to himself for years. Not telling him, or the others, any of it. 

  
It hurt him _so_ much that Roman thought they, that he, his twin, would shun him for this. Of course, the others behaviors needed to be talked about, the way they treated Roman was not okay. But he knew they did care for Roman. Even if they didn’t show it. Too bad Roman didn’t know that, though. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Remus continued, after he realized he’d been lost in thought for a couple minutes. 

“Anyway, my point was, I’m not mad at you. I’m concerned, I kinda hate myself, but it’s not your fault. This is just a little bump in the road, with a lil bit of help you’ll be feeling better in no time!” He exclaimed, hoping his words got through to Roman. 

  
Roman shakily inhaled, his tears had finally slowed down to just light sniffles. He was exhausted now. Folding himself into his brothers chest, he closed his eyes, almost crashing before Remus shook him gently. “Hey c’mon Ro, you can’t sleep yet. I gotta look at your arm, first. Then we can take a nap, kay?” 

Roman grumbled, but complied. 

Remus just chuckled at his twin, before gently scooting him off his lap, and grabbing the well worn first aid kit, that was stored hidden under his bed. 

“Alright, Ro, roll up your sleeve please.” 

Roman did as he was asked, hissing lightly when the wooly fabric caught on the fresh cuts. 

Remus whistled, taking in the damage Roman had inflicted on himself. All things considered, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, though. Roman only had made about 5-10 cuts it seemed, opposed to the 20-30 he used to make before. It was progress, and Remus couldn’t be more proud of his brother. 

“I am so so proud of you, little brother.” Remus winked at his twin, while Roman just blushed, lightly swatting at his brother with his good arm. 

“We’re twins! Doofus! You’re BARELY older!” Roman exclaimed. 

“Yeah, but five minutes is still being older!” Roman just rolled his eyes at his twin, allowing him to continue. 

Remus gently grabbed Roman’s arm, turning it over so his inner arm was in view. All together, Roman’s arm wasn’t too bad, the cuts were no longer than two inches or so, and none were that deep. Most of them were shallow enough to not even need much care, except to be cleaned out, and have antiseptic cream put on them. 

All except for one, that is. The one that had bled through the sweater he was wearing, was still sluggishly bleeding, while all the others had mostly stopped. 

  
Remus guessed that Roman had made this one first, not expecting to go so deep, and thus going lighter on the next few. It could also be because it was father down his arm, away from his wrists. Remus knew that Roman tended cut deeper there, knowing he had less chance of hitting anything major. Usually anyway. 

Either way, this one would definitely need more than just being cleaned out for it to heal. 

Reaching into the first aid kit, he grabbed everything he would need. 

Grabbing a towel, he placed it under Roman’s arm, before popping the cap off of the peroxide bottle. “Alright, this’ll sting a bit, Ro.” 

Roman just shook his head, familiar with this routine now. The only sign he was uncomfortable with it was the light hissing noises he was letting out. 

“Alright, worst parts over bro. Now I can just put some of this on it, and wrap you up.” 

Remus then uncapped the tube of antiseptic cream, before gently applying a thin layer over all the cuts, except for the deepest one, he would tend to that one last. Turning around to the supplies he had taken from the kit, he grabbed a roll of gauze, and some medical tape, before turning back to Roman. 

“Alright, do you want your whole arm wrapped, or just covering the cuts?” 

Roman shrugged, before going back to his daydreaming. 

Remus rolled his eyes, before going back to work. “Whole arm it is then.” He carefully wrapped Roman’s arm. Once he was done, he grabbed another towel, gently applying pressure to the largest cut he hadn’t cared for yet. Roman hissed, clenching his fist. Remus just looked at him apologetically, before finishing his work. 

Once Remus was sure the blood flow had stopped for the most part, he reached for the butterfly bandages he had taken out of the kit, carefully applying them to the length of the cut. Hoping they would hold it together, and help it heal. Before he placed a square of gauze over the cut, and then wrapped it like he did with the others, securing the end with a piece of medical tape. 

  
“Alrighty, you’re all done, bro bro. We can take that nap now, if you want.” Remus explained. “Oh! Wait! One more thing!” He dug around in his pockets, until he came across the motivational stickers he kept there, before placing a couple over Roman’s new bandages. 

Roman just smiled, poking at one that said “u da best!” He didn’t feel like it, but he appreciated his brothers effort. 

“Yeah, I’d really like that. Can we nap in your bed, though? And can I have a new sweater? Sorry about this one, I’ll wash it later.” Remus just waved his hands, before going to his drawers and tossing Roman a new one. “Nah, don’t worry about it man. If wearing it helps, then you can have all my sweaters!” Roman smiled, gently standing up, and walking over to Remus’ bed.

“Alright, in ya hop!” Remus made a shoo shoo motion with his hands, waiting for Roman to get in, before he too got in bed. 

Roman practically jumped on his brother, cuddling up to his chest. He then sighed, inhaling the comforting scent that his brother carried. He missed this, these interactions they had as kids. Hell, he just missed his brother. Roman was beyond grateful that they could rekindle their familial relationship. Remus chuckled, and Roman felt it in his chest, as he was practically laying on top of Remus. 

“You comfy, Ro? Need anything?” 

Roman sighed, closing his eyes, before relaxing further into his older brothers chest. “No ‘m good Ree, don’ need anythin’” 

  
Remus smiled down at his brother, bringing his arms up to wrap around him in a sort of hug, before he began gently petting his hair, just the way he knew he liked. “Good. I love you. Go to bed, Ro. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Mhm, lov’ y’u too.” He slurred, half asleep already. 

And sleep Roman did, he finally fully relaxed, as his body lost its fight for consciousness. 

  
Remus buried his face in Roman’s hair, before he too closed his eyes. Sure, maybe things weren’t fixed, per say. But Remus knew one thing. 

  
He would _always_ protect his brother, no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> Weeee boi so uh, how was that?? Good I hope!  
>    
> Yknow I just, I’m sorry for posting a butt tone of Roman angst, and more so Roman angst involving SH. Like I said, I’m just not int too good a place right now, so writing about it helps me, yknow, not do it. I hope you all understand!
> 
> Plus! There’s not enough fics where Roman and Remus actually get along and love each other!! (In a brotherly way, of course!) 
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Have a cookie!🍪
> 
> Bye bye! Take care of y’all selves! <3 
> 
> (also if the medical mumbo jumbo is off, I apologize. I’m just going off personal experience, and common sense lmao)


End file.
